Somewhere With You
by septemberbeauty13
Summary: Draco's breath between them whispered, "I hate my life. Just hold me." He felt so powerless. All he could do was wrap his arms around the blonde and press his lips into that glorious hair of his. Based on Kenny Chesney's song Somewhere With You. HD Slash!


**Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling and the song, Somewhere With You belongs to Kenny Chesney. Check it out while reading this story, it's a beautiful song! **

******A/N: Hello guys! If you are not aware what H/D stands for, it means SLASH! So if that's not your thing, turn back now, no hard feelings! Hope you enjoy & pleeeeeese review, it makes my day! :D**

******Somewhere With You**

He watched him, so perfect and beautiful. The great "Chosen One" had such a presence in a room that it made Draco's stomach turn. It shouldn't have been legal for a human being to be so damn beautiful. The way his black, untidy hair fell perfectly and his damn green eyes sparkled was enough to send Draco's hormones into a flurry.

"Fuck it." Draco breathed, grasping the glass of fire whiskey in front of him and bringing it to his lips to chug. Draco instantly felt it hit his stomach when the boy he loved brought his hand to the Weaselette's shoulder. Two could play that game, he decided. Draco, of course, had followers all around the bar. They hung on every breath Draco breathed and would jump at the chance to even talk to the boy. The blonde grabbed the nearest good-looking boys and took one by the hand to lead them all to the dance floor and of course made sure to pass Harry on the way.

**_If you're going out with someone new_**  
**_I'm going out with someone too_**  
**_I won't feel sorry for me, I'm getting drunk_**  
**_But I'd much rather be somewhere with you._**

Those memories chipped away at his heart, what was left of it, piece by piece. Days of muggle carnivals, holding onto Harry for dear life on the Ferris wheel that looked over England quite beautifully. Those dazzling green eyes convinced Draco that he was safe and he slipped his fingers into Harry's and suddenly he wasn't afraid anymore. That non-magical car that Harry insisted on driving through the countryside late at night, singing just awfully along with the radio to songs Draco had never heard in his life. Harry received many giggles out of the blonde for those off-pitch songs.

_**Laughing loud on a carnival ride, yeah  
Driving around on a Saturday night  
You made fun of me for singing my song  
Got a hotel room just to turn you on  
**_

But those were not the memories that struck Harry the hardest. Those not so happy memories of the 3 am phone calls from a sullen Draco, those were what bothered Harry. He drove the dark hours in the night to safe Draco from his parents. They never accepted their child's sexuality and slowly they pushed him away from them. Narcissa, in fits of anger that she would never receive a grandchild from him or for the "embarrassment" Draco was inflicting upon the family, would yell and physically try to "beat the gay" out of her son. It was in those moments when Harry discovered how much he truly loved Draco. He would find the boy, sobbing and hiding in the corner of his room at Malfoy Manor, and his heart would throb for him. He never knew it was possible to love another that immensely until those dark days. Harry would've given anything and gone anywhere for that boy. And he did.

**_You said pick me up at three a.m._**  
**_You're fighting with your mom again_**  
**_And I'd go, I'd go, I'd go somewhere with you_**

Draco couldn't do it anymore. This was borderline stalking, for heaven's sake. And if nothing else, he couldn't put his heart through any more pain. Potter was allowed to go on with his life, to get a new partner, even it was the ginger shrew. Watching outside, waiting for those lights to go out nearly killed Draco every time. Knowing that someone else had their hands all over his Harry made him physically ill. He almost always caved and called Zambini to comfort him, even though he couldn't bring himself to admit that he needed the help. But sex with Blaise, as hot as it was, could never compare to the glorious lovemaking he had shared with Potter.

**_I won't sit outside your house_**  
**_And wait for the lights to go out_**  
**_Call up an ex to rescue me, climb in their bed_**  
**_When I'd much rather sleep somewhere with you_**

Harry internally cringed when Ginny touched him or kissed him, it was awful. He needed to move on, this wasn't healthy to still be in love with someone who had broken his heart years ago. It was all planned out, his future with her. They would get married and have 3 perfect, redheaded kids and lead perfect lives. Something Malfoy couldn't give him. But yet, he found himself having to think of that time with Draco on the beach just to get hard.

**_Like we did on the beach last summer_**  
**_When the rain came down and we took cover_**  
**_Down in your car, out by the pier_**  
**_You laid me down, whispered in my ear_**  
**_"I hate my life, hold on to me_**  
**_Ah, if you ever decide to leave_**  
**_Then I'll go, I'll go, I'll go"_**

_"Things are so fucked up right now, Harry. Just so…fucked up." Draco shook, the cold rain pouring down his body. "I hate them. I hate everything about the life they've been forcing on me since we were kids. The fucking dark lord is dead and we were saved from Azkaban all because of YOU! And yet, me being with you is driving them certifiable. This is bloody bullshit!" Draco yelled, exasperated. Harry couldn't take it anymore, he hated seeing the boy he loved in such pain. So he bruisingly pushed his lips against the other boy's. After a few moments Harry pulled back, smiling. Draco's breath between them whispered, "I hate my life. Just hold me." He felt so powerless. All he could do was wrap his arms around the blonde and press his lips into that glorious hair of his. Draco looked into those green eyes and knew this moment was the moment that was going to define his life. He lightly pushed Harry back into the car, straddling him as they lay on the seat. With shaky hands, he began to unbutton Harry's shirt. Soon enough they were both very naked and the windows were steamy as hard rain poured down on the roof of the car._

_"Are you sure? I mean, we don't have to…" Harry asked._

_"This is what I've wanted all my life. You." Draco whispered, kissing Harry chastely before running his hands down the boy's chest. He looked deeply into those bright emerald eyes before lining himself up with Harry's erection. Harry steadied the base as Draco impaled himself onto it. All color left his already extremely fair-skinned face as he gasped, his tearful eyes closing to concentrate on the pain. Harry stilled, letting Draco have a moment and giving him all the power. He couldn't believe the beautiful boy on top of him. He didn't deserve this amazing and gorgeous human being._

_"I love you, Draco. More than I've ever loved or will ever love anyone in my entire life." Harry whispered._

_"Harry. I love you. Forever and always, no matter what happened in the past or what happens in the future." Draco breathed and slowly took him all the way in and then began moving and setting a pace._ It was their first time together and it seemed to last forever. Harry wished it would've lasted for an eternity.

Draco was handsome and could get absolutely anybody he wanted but he couldn't lie to himself anymore. All these boys were nothing but that, boys. They weren't Harry and he was never going to feel anything close to what he had felt for Harry with them. He slept with someone new every night but what put him into a peaceful slumber were his memories of Harry. But that's all he would ever have from Harry, memories. Nothing more.

_**I can go out every night of the week  
Can go home with anybody I meet  
But it's just a temporary high 'cause when I close my eyes  
I'm somewhere with you, somewhere with you**_

Harry watched as Draco drank drink after drink and then headed to the dance floor with loads of guys. Eventually taking at least one of those lucky fellows home with him at last call. Harry looked at the girl under his arm, she would give him kids and a marriage but she would never be the love of his life. That title would always belong to Draco Malfoy. Always.

**_If you see me out on the town_**  
**_And it looks like I'm burning it down_**  
**_You won't ask and I won't say_**  
**_But in my heart I'm always somewhere with you._**

**_A/N: Thanks for reading! Review, por favor! :)_**


End file.
